bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 32
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 32 What!? A post on a monday? Impossible! Well, I was off from school today, so I thought I'd post something for my readers~ "Why does she post a lot of pictures," You ask? Maybe I just like pictures. Or maybe I'm paranoid that people won't realize that I've posted something. > \\\\ < **** Because of the limited monster activity they encountered, Lira hadn't had a chance to assist Zen. So when Galant asked one of the units to spar with Zen, she was the first to volunteer. "Now," The fire unit instructed, "I don't want either of you holding back, okay? We need this fight to be as real as possible, so I can determine Zen's weakness." The summoner nodded. "Right." Lira brandished her blade. "I shall do my best." Galant stepped back, yelling, "Begin!" Zen was the first to move, dashing forward and launching two spinning crystal discs at her opponent. Lira vanished into blue flames, appearing behind her and attacking. She blocked with a crystal sword, shoving the dark unit back and following through by creating a crystal tiger. The jade beast pounced on Lira, snapping it's powerful jaws. She raised her skeletal arm to defend, it's vice grip clamping down on the bone. Once she was immobilized, Zen rained down a barrage of crystal needles. Lira easily shattered the jade tiger with her sword, dodging the needles by vanishing out of harms way. She swung her sword at her attacker, sending a wave of dark energy in Zen's direction. The summoner twisted out of the way, but was hit by a second attack. She grunted as she tumbled once, then twice, then quickly leapt to her feet. Stretching her hands out, she created two large crystal pillars on either side of her. They began to radiate bright light, and she shouted, "Prism flash!" The light shot out, both beams becoming one. "Demon Slash," Lira countered, swinging her blade. Dark energy collided with light, neither force weakening. The explosion rocked the plains, momentarily blinding the summoner. Lira dashed forward, attacking. Unable to dodge in time, Zen quickly formed a shield. It instantly shattered under the dark unit's blade, and Zen was forced back. Lira pressed the attack relentlessly, and Zen hastily formed another shield. It began to crack under the strength of Lira's blows. Zen formed to jade serpents that reared up and around the shield, striking out with crystal fangs. One caught Lira on the side, but she quickly cut down both. "Enough," Galant shouted, approaching from the sidelines. Lira quickly helped Zen up. "I hope I wasn't too straight-forward," She apologized. "Not at all," The summoner re-assured her. She turned to Galant. "Why did you stop us?" "Your weakness is defense," He answered. "It seems while the green crystals can create mobile creatures, the blue crystals are for attack purposes only. You've been using them for defense as well, but that isn't their purpose." Zen nodded in understanding. "Then, I must develope a defense technique?" "Correct," The fire unit nodded. "How?" He placed his hand on his chin and furrowed his brow. "I don't know," He admitted. Zen sweat-dropped. "Perhaps," Lira offered, "...no, never mind..." "What is it?" The summoner urged. Lira continued hesitantly. "Forgive me if I am over-stepping my boundries, but perhaps if you were in a life-threatening situation, you can create an effective technique." Suddenly, Sergio rushed into the conversation. "Absolutely not!" "Oi," Galant shouted, "I thought I said this was a private taining session!?" The water unit ignored him, gasping Zen's shoulders. "You can't put yourself in danger, Zen." The summoner sighed, gently removing his hands. "Sergio, it may be the only way." "But--" "If I do not voluntarily place myself in danger to strengthen my defense, then I will be putting myself in involuntary danger in future battles." Sergio opened his mouth to protest, the closed it after realizing she had made her mind up. "On one condition," He finally spoke, "You will have all of us summoned and ready to intervene." She nodded. "Of course." *** So, there you have it. Special Monday chapter. Here's a question and answer post I've put up, in case you didn't know: Question_time_with_Zen If this link doesn't work, just check it out on my blog page. Thanks for reading~! Category:Blog posts